Attack the Block Party/Transcript
hooting music plays Groaning It is time you come home, my son. Gasps Oh, my gosh! Don't you see? This is my home now! Hmm. Look, Judy! This isn't our daughter. It's it's one of them! - Gasps What?! - Jeff: I knew it! I knew it! Didn't I tell you? I loved you like a father! Sobbing Groaning Slurping Tragarts always have certain key features the bumpy skin, the gangly frame. It was obvious, really. Sumo: Whoa! Did you see that explosion?! What? Where? What explosion?! Oh, awesome! music Do you think aliens watch movies about us? I don't think so. They were they're They're probably far more advanced than us. They they would get bored. Do you think they have eyes all over their feet and have to look at where they're walking? I guess they couldn't wear shoes then. Actually, that seems right. Giggles crackles If they had shoes on their feet, they would be blind 'cause gasps music plays Gasps crackles Clarence: Aliens! I just saw aliens! Aliens? What? Are they playing the movie again? crackling They're right by my house! I just saw an alien ship! Panting I think it's gonna land! Gasps Clarence, do not approach aliens without the proper training hissing Clarence! Gasps Sumo. Sumo, come in! music plays panting crackles Jeff: Sumo! What?! I think Clarence was abducted by aliens! We have to save him! I'm putting together a rescue pack. We're gonna need some extra batteries and maybe a shovel, too. We have to be ready for anything and we can't have all large shovels because sometimes we need to dig small spaces. So we're gonna need small shovels, we're gonna need pointed shovels. We're gonna need those mohine hand shovels, and I have two of those. We are gonna need both of them. Sumo? - crackles Sumo! - What?! Yeah, okay. Be right there. music continues shuts off crack Sighs Have fun. Beeping Whoa. pulsing Aliens. Aah! Ohh. Grunts Gasps The landing site! opens Groaning music Alien. Yawns rustling Aagh! Oh, don't be afraid, little guy. I come in peace. - Tell me of your colony. - Wha?! Oh, um, I came from it's we call it houses. Um, this is Planet Earth. What planet are you from? Uh planet party. Jingle! - Yeah, dude. - Whoa! hop music playing Clarence. Come in, Clarence! We've located the alien hive nest. Where are you?! Jeff, there's no such a thing as an alien. Gasps Shh, shh! I see something. Definitely aliens we're dealing with. Possible shape-shoopers or potentially body-grubbers. We're gonna need some samples to be sure. Wait. What? Gasps Sumo, don't go! Screams Oh, no. Clarence. Clarence, they've got Sumo. I've got no choice. I'm going in after him. Clarence: So, um, if we're both aliens from different planets, do you think maybe that there's even more aliens out there - that are even weirder? - Yeah. Yeah, like, there has to be a whole ton of them, right? Yeah. All the aliens in one place - and just having a big party. - Dude. Whoo! Chuckles Man, who brought the glitter? Hey, Tony, check out this cool baby I met Ah. I am what's known as Clarence. You see his tooth? He's only got one tooth. - How cool is that? - Alien. Naw, dude, that's not how we do it here. It's like this whiggity whiggity zop, make it pop, give it a wiggle and a giggle. Chiga chiga chiga chiga chiga chiga ha! - And fairy dust out. - Wow! My hand's gonna turn into an alien now. Bro. Uh, bro, why aren't you wearing any shoes? Oh, well, that's just what earthlings decide to do. You should do what's normal for your own kind. Don't worry about me. If my tootsies get cold, I can just use my socks. Whoa. Laughs Piggies. Sup, dudes? music playing conversations deeply No, dude. The dough hasn't settled. Whatever, fine! I'll get them later. increases Cheering Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go! Whoo-hoo! Thud continues I've entered what I believe to be the main hive nest. It's a maze of tunnels. Activity levels are off the charts. Definitely tragarts. Their human disguises are pretty good. The bumpy skin is a dead giveaway, though. Grunting And some of those behaviors, I've never seen before. Time to get some samples. Aah! Gasps Are they sharing nutrients? Crowd: Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Cheering Ah, yes. This must be how they immobilize their prey. Clarence: There's so many aliens out there. I just want to meet all of them. I should probably start with the Moon aliens 'cause the Moon's the closest. Yeah, isn't the Moon only like - It's it's far. - Yeah. I guess my mom would probably be pretty worried, anyway. Man, that's all my mom does. I guess aliens have moms, too. I just thought you all congealed somewhere - or something. - Dude! Ha ha. All right, shake it off, man. You got this. You got this. Grunts groans Oh, doesn't count I wasn't focused. groans Okay, okay. Trust. Chomps Cheering Oh, yeah! - Oh, my gosh, look at him. - He's so cute. - He looks like - A little dwarf. Yes. A little dwarf! - Oh, hi, Kelly! - Oh, hey you. So, fun party, right? I mean, do you go to parties a lot? I mean I'm totally cool with that. nervously I go to parties a lot myself. I wouldn't say I'm ow! Oh! Oh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Exhales The first-ever sample of alien DNA captured by man. From this day on, the name of Jeff Randell will be Gasps Sumo! I bet he plays soccer. - And baseball. - You're darren's friend, right? Oh, my gosh, he totally is! Oh, no. Sumo. He's in trouble. Stammering Cheese! Oh, no. He's blind! He'll never make it out alive. Hmm. - Are you from Aberdale Heights? - Yes. - Do you have a little girlfriend? - Uh-huh. - How tall are you? - Oh. - Is this your house? - Nah. gasps Not today, suckers. Aahhhhh! screaming - I'm all wet now! - Stop it! Laughs Spray 'em, spray 'em, spray 'em! Yeah, yeah! Laughs Clarence: So, as I was saying, It's just hard to know your place in the universe from a human to a pigeon to an alien like you. We're all the same, really. Whoa. chatter Yeah. in distance Gasps The feeding. Um, I just got a message from my base, so I got to go now. Nice to meet you. Well, it was fun hangin' out with you, dude. Yeah. Thanks for the socks-skis, my man. Sniffs Come back and visit anytime, bro. You know where to find us. Well, if you ever Grunts If you ever, need me I'll be right here. buzzes gasps continues Oh, man. Mom's gonna kill me. Grunting Dude, that guy just knows. Screaming Stupid kid! You got it all wet! Eek! closes Panting crackles Clarence, I made it out. A-Are you okay? A-Are you with Sumo? - No, they took Sumo. - Who, the aliens? Oh, you don't need to worry about them. They're actually really nice. But I got a DNA sample. Clarence, do you know what this means? This is the key to beating them and saving the universe! Sumo will forever be remembered for his sacrifice. Oh, yeah, I bet Sumo's makin' so many alien friends right now. squeak So, this your place? Very cool. So, um, uh, uh do you like surfing? - What? - Never mind! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Transcripts